


Loving High Above

by MattMel



Series: Loving High Above [2]
Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-18 15:56:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7321465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MattMel/pseuds/MattMel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How “life” goes on after Craig Taylor has killed Brian and Justin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loving High Above

**Author's Note:**

> I just found the kinda sequel to "The end is just a begining" (Written 2008 if my word doc is corect)
> 
> This is kind of a sequel/continuation of my QaF story “The end is just the begining”. I just couldn’t let it end like that, so this is what happened to the boys after they were killed.  
> Metatron is mentioned, cuz I just love Alan Rickman as an angel. Those wonderful wings.*sigh*  
> In this story I picture the wings like the are shown in the movie “Dogma”, but I took a few liberties with the colour.  
> It might help if you have seen “Dogma”, but it is not necessary to understand the story.
> 
> use of angels, I don’t want to offend anybody, by portraying angels as they are shown here, if you don’t like it, don’t read it.

Loving High Above

“It’s amazing that they still mourn for us.” Justin said and looked up from the basin to his lover.

“Yeah even after two years, but I guess we really were a great group of friends.” Brian smiled and kissed the younger man.

Both men stood, in a tight embrace, beside a wide stone basin, that was filled with a silver mist, that enabled them look down to earth. 

Justin grinned as he ran his hands over Brian’s back and then let them tangle in the soft feathers of his wings, making the older man shiver.

“I still can’t really believe that we are angels and that I’m here with you.” Brian whispered into the younger angels ear.

“Yeah me neither.” Justin smiled

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Flashback  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

“What happened and where the fuck are we?” Brian asked agitated, after he looked around and found himself and Justin in a tight embrace laying on some white fluffy stuff.

“I have no idea, but it is a lot brighter than the street we where on just moments ago.” Justin said and looked around himself.

Brian nodded then he pushed himself up and helped Justin to his feet as well.  
Even though the ground was very soft to lay on, it was surprisingly solid to stand on.

“Hello gentlemen, I’m Metatron. I’m here to guide you through your first days in heaven.” A tall, dark haired man said suddenly from behind Brian and Justin.

“Holy shit, you scared the hell out of me!” Justin gasped, while he held his hand over his heart.

“I would not curse like that, if I were you. But seeing that you are new here I will overlook that for now.” Metatron smirked.

“And just who are you and what to you mean heaven?” Brian asked putting a protective arm around Justin’s waist.

“I am the Metatron, like I already told you. You two recently died and now you are in heaven, I’m here to answer any questions you might have.” The older man said, looking a bit sour, because he had to repeat himself.

“We are dead?” Justin looked shocked. 

“Yes, you are.” Metatron said.

Suddenly Brian and Justin gasped as the memories from their last moments on Earth rushed into their consciousness.

“Oh my god! My own father killed me.” Justin couldn’t really believe, that one person could hate another that much.

“I’m afraid he did.” Metatron said a bit sadly, he too would never understand why humans could hate that much.

Brian on the other hand could believe that Craig Taylor would do something like that, he had lived with his own hateful, abusive father long enough. On his mind was another question.

“I can understand that Justin would come into heaven when he died, but me?  
I mean, I haven’t really been ... ‘good’.” Brian finished with a shrug, a bit lost for words.

“Well Brian Kinney, you are right you haven’t really been all that ‘good’.” Metatron smiled a little.

”Nevertheless you have some other qualities that our God honoured even more than just the plain old ‘good’. You are able to love, even after what happened in your youth, you might not show it as much as Justin here, but you love him all the same. 

Further more you were honest in whatever you did. You might have stepped on some toes during you living days, but you were always honest and true to your self. 

Those are reason enough why you are up here.” Metatron ended his little speech.  
“Wow I never though I would end up here and not this soon anyway.” Brian said, a bit confused that he would be accepted into Heaven.

Justin had listened to the exchange between the two men with a smile. He knew that Brian loved him, even if he never said it, but he showed it to Justin with countless actions.

‘After all actions speak louder than words.’ Justin thought.

“May I ask you a question?” Justin look up to the taller man.

“Sure, that’s why I’m here.” Metatron answered.

“Yeah that’s just it. If I remember correctly the Metatron is the voice of god, one of the highest rank of the angels and here you are guiding newcomers around?” Justin looked puzzled, he really wanted to know those things now, that he had slowly accepted that he was dead and that this does not necessarily mean the end. He just hoped that he had not offended the man.

Before Metatron could answer the question, Brian interrupted.

“Wait a second! You are an angel?” Brian asked confused, only now really realizing what had happened to him.

“Yes I am.” Metatron said, looking at the still confused Brian.

“What? You have accepted that you are in heaven, but you don’t believe that I’m an angel?” Metatron shook his head.

“Hmm, yeah … well … ?” Brian said with a shrug, for the first time in his life he was speechless.

“Well stand back and watch!” 

Before Justin’s and Brian’s very eyes wings started to appeared from Metatron’s back. At first the wings were just hanging down his back, but after a moment he spread them out behind him. They were extremely large and interestingly they were black.

“Why are your wings black? I always thought they would be white or silver?” Brian asked finally accepting that he was in heaven and the person before him was an angel.

“That is a common misconception, the colour of the wings of any angel is determined by his or her original hair colour.” Metatron said and with every small move he made, his wings would move as well. 

„Wow that is amazing! May I touch them?“ Justin looked wonderingly at the beautiful wings of the tall man.

“Oh sure you can.” Metatron smiled at the young man before him, Justin seemed to be so innocent.

Justin carefully put a finger to the shiny black feathers, gently stroking along the surface.

“Wow they are really soft and warm.” 

“That they are, young one. They really are a part of your body, once you got them.” 

“You mean we will get wings too?” Brian said as Justin stared open mouthed at the tall angel before them.

“Of course, any moment now and once you got them we will fly over there and I’ll show you around in your new home.” Metatron pointed to a gate high above them.

As Brian and Justin looked up to the gate, they felt something shift on their backs. 

Only seconds later both men had a set of wings of their own. Brian’s were a deep chestnut colour with some red streaks in them and Justin’s where a stunning mix of silver and a light gold colour.

“Oh this is kind of strange.” Brian said and tried to touch his wings as they flapped for the first time.

“Yeah, but it is so grea …” Justin’s sentence was abruptly cut of has he overbalanced backwards and fell on his still flapping wings. Thank god for clouds or Justin might have hurt himself or his wings.

Brian laughed out loud as he saw Justin on the floor, his own wings fluttering madly.

Metatron just smiled and shook his head, helping Justin to his feet.

“Careful, little one! You’ll need some moments to adjust to your new parts. At the beginning every emotion and every movement will cause a reaction in our wings.” Metatron said while brushing some cloud smoke from Justin’s fluttering feathers.

“Yeah, but I didn’t see Brian falling on his ass.” Justin pouted, his wings folding in on themselves.

“Well he is bigger than you. You see wings only come in two sizes. Small for children and large for adults, seeing that you are an adult you got the large set, but on your small body they are too big at first.” Metatron explained.

“You will get used to them in no time.” He continued as he saw that Justin’s wings were spread out again and the young man carefully twisting his upper body to see what would happen.

“This is so interesting.” Brian said, went over to Justin and embraced him tightly, his hands carefully stroking the light feathers of his lovers wings.

They looked at each other and then kissed, making their wings flutter gently.

After another moment to get used to the wings, the three angels flew over to the door and stepped into heaven proper.

So fascinated with their new wings and surroundings were the two men that they did not noticed that Metatron had not answered Justin’s initial question about why he was guiding newcomers around. Metatron was happy about that, how could he explain that, he the great Metatron, had lost a bet with a black apostle and this was his wager, guiding newcomers around for two weeks. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
End Flashback  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Brian and Justin walked back into their bedroom, it looked almost exactly like the one they had back on earth.

Most things in heaven looked just like they did on earth. It was one of the first things Brian and Justin noticed when they first arrived here.

The only things they didn’t find here, were illness or hatred and of course there were no cars. Why would you need a car, if you can just spread your wings and fly to wherever you wanted to go.

“So what do you want to do now, Boy Wonder?” Brian grinned at his lover, wagging his eyebrow suggestively, his wings flapping behind him.

“Well we could always sort through the dirty laundry.” Justin said, trying hard to keep from laughing. 

“Or we could do this.” Brian pushed the younger man, making both of them fall backwards on the big bed.

Justin grinned right before Brian made him moan with his heated kiss.


End file.
